1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat belt retractor.
2. Background Art
It is conventional to provide a seat belt retractor comprising a shaft or spool on which the seat belt may be wound, and a spring adapted to rotate the shaft or spool to withdraw or wind the seat belt onto the spool whenever the seat belt is not in use. Conventionally the spring is relatively strong to ensure that the seat belt is retracted fully, when not in use. The spring must exert a sufficient force to wind the belt fully onto the spool. However, as the belt is withdrawn from the spool, the spring is compressed and exerts a greater force. Thus this prior art arrangement has the disadvantage that whenever a person is wearing the seat belt, the spring is imparting a significant retracting force onto the belt, making the belt sometimes uncomfortably tight across the chest of the person wearing the belt.